


Hot Neighbor Guy

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [233]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a fire so Clint is forced to stand outside his apartment building at 3 in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Neighbor Guy

The thing was, Clint was almost never home. He worked late nights at the bar, and during the day he buses tables and practices for his next competition then all day at the range teaching kids archery on the weekends. What can he say? He has a busy life. 

So yeah, The only thing that he actually uses in his house on an almost daily basis is his bed. Which is why he’s more than a little ticked off to hear the fire alarm ringing after his head hit the pillow. 

Clint groans and tries to ignore the alarm, burrowing instead into his pillows.. Maybe if he was lucky enough, the fire would be kind enough to just swallow him whole so he could sleep death off. But according to the pounding on his door, that’s not going to happen soon. 

Clint sighs but gets up to answer the door anyway. “What?” He snaps a little at Tasha.

“The building is burning, idiot. I have no time for your drama.” Tasha takes his hand and drags him down and out of the building without acknowledging his many colorful protests. Good ‘ol Tasha. 

“Stay here.” She tells him, wagging a finger at his like he’s a child, “Sleep on the grass if you want to, but don’t go anywhere. Your sleep addled brain can do that at least right?” Clint wants to protest about being treated like a child but he really doesn’t care right now. So he just nods. “Okay, I’m going to go see if Steve needs help with the others.”

Clint nods absently and then looks at the ground. He supposes Tasha was kidding when she said he could sleep on the grass, but now that he’s there, and it’s just there looking like a perfectly stable plane, he’s actually considering it. Sleeping on the grass can’t be that bad right?

“It’s not the Marriott but it’s definitely more comfortable than the pavement.” Clint looks up from his longing gaze at the grass and finds his very attractive neighbor talking to him, in nothing but his boxers.

The thing about his neighbor is that Clint’s seen him only a handful of times, in passing. So he doesn’t really know the guy apart from he has an unstable work schedule like Clint and he looks hella fine in a suit. He looks a lot more- more hella- uh- He’s really hot without the suit too, okay?

It takes Clint a few seconds to realize that he said the thing about the grass out loud. “Don’t worry. I won’t judge if you decide to rest your head a bit on the grass. I’ll even fend off the wolves if you’d like.” Hot Suit Neighbor Guy says.

Clint actually chuckles at that and Hot Boxers Neighbor Guy looks surprised. Clint guesses it wasn’t really that funny a joke and its weird for him to laugh at it. Too late now. He made it weird. Great job, Barton. 

Hot Naked Neighbor Guy snorts and then laughs and Clint finds himself staring. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. it’s just that you looked so dejected after you laughed and it was cute.”

Cute? Hot Ass Neighbor Guy thinks Clint is cute. Clint’s not sure if he’s supposed to take that as a compliment or not.

“My name is Phil Coulson. 404.” Hot Tie Neighbor Guy says, extending his hand out to Clint.

“Clint Barton. 402.” Clint takes his hand and his eyes can’t help but travel over Hot Phil Neighbor Guy’s body. He’s gloriously naked in the middle of the night and that can’t be comfortable. “Aren’t you cold?” Clint can’t help asking.

Hot Eyes Neighbor Guy looks down at himself and shrugs. “I didn’t have time to get anything on. And now that you mention it, it is a little bit cold. But I’ll hold out.”

Sleep addled brain or not, that simply won’t do in Clint’s book. Clint takes his hoodie off and hands it to Hot Glasses (that one time he wore glasses) Neighbor Guy. He shakes his head and tries to deny the hoodie. “No, really that’s not necessary.”

“I don’t mind. I mean, It’s not a problem. I still have a shirt, so its really not a problem. Besides, it’s not like you’re going to steal the hoodie. I know where you live, remember?”

That gets a laugh out of Hot Pants Guy and he finally accepts the hoodie. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You can give it back anytime.” Clint says to him, he has a little debate in his head if he should ask Hot Everything Neighbor Guy out or not until finally he blurts out, “Or maybe over dinner?”

Phil smiles, “I’d really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> #the fire turns out to be a false alarm#to everyone's annoyance#but Clint doesn't care#he has a date#fluff#prephlint#prompt fill: anon
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119948292901/i-accidentally-fell-asleep-so-now-im-guaranteed)


End file.
